Buon Anno
by TheRainGirl
Summary: Something fluffy and sweet. Edward and Jasper seniors in HS, both gay but not out, so they don't know about each other. They are crushing on one another. A party, Alice wants to play spin the bottle, of course she gets her way.


**A/N: So once again TwistedIn_ gave me a challenge. She was looking for something cute and fluffy with boy kisses. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just have a muse who helps me play with these fun characters.**

**Prompt Pic: arobbbeeDOTtumblrDOTcom / post / 13969278813(take out the DOTs and spaces)**

* * *

><p>"We're going to play spin the bottle!"<br>"No, we're not." I glare at my prancing sister.  
>"Oh, yes. You said you'd let me have a New Year's party and pretend to enjoy yourself. Pretend better, Jasper." She pouts. I hate when she pouts.<br>"Alice... the reason I said I wouldn't rat you out on this party was because I'm the best brother on the planet. I did not rat you out so that you could hornball around and try to make out with everyone at the party."  
>"Not everyone..."<br>"Alice?"  
>She huffs. "Okay, so I would like to try a few things, don't judge me."<br>"Why don't you just ask them to kiss you? You're a cute girl, I'm sure most of them would."  
>"Because I'm not a slut."<br>"Yes, you are." She is. She'll make out with anything with a tongue. She's like my polar opposite, straight down to being born with black hair instead of blonde like mine. The only way you know we're related is the green color of our eyes we share. Other than that, we don't have much in common, but I love my crazy little sister very much.  
>"You're just jealous because you're a nun." She tries to level me with her angry look, but her little button nose removes any fear I could muster.<br>"A monk. Girls are nuns."  
>"Like I said, you're a nun." We have talked several times about why I don't make out with every girl who throws themselves at me. My sister accepts me for who I am, opposite and all. She knows who I like and why I've not done anything about it, and yet, she still likes to jerk my chain.<br>"Don't make me throttle you?"  
>"I'm so scared." She waves her hands dismissively. "I bet I can still out run you."<br>"Seriously, Ali... spin the bottle? How are you going to convince everyone else to go along with you?"

"Jasper, we're teenagers. Believe me; I won't have a very hard time convincing anyone." She winks and spins away.  
>Swaggering her way out to the living room, she raises her arm with the bottle tequila above her head.<br>"Who wants a shot?" I hear her yell out as the kitchen door swings behind her.  
>"Apparently, we'll be having shots," I say to myself.<br>I grab another beer and then walk into the living room. It smells like dying pine and spilled beer. There are dozens of people milling around and I know there are more out on the deck. How my sister knows this many people, I have no idea. She's never met a stranger so I guess it makes sense.  
>"Come on, Jasper."<br>There sits my devil of a sister, surrounded by several of her girlfriends and half-a-dozen guys.  
>How did I get myself in this situation? I don't want to kiss anyone. No, that's not true. I don't want to kiss any of the girls sitting in that circle eyeing me like dinner after a fast.<br>I settle myself down beside Alice knowing that I will have a hell of a psychologist bill someday. I'm playing spin the bottle with my little sister, a bunch of girls I'm not attracted to, some guys from my soccer team, and him.  
><em>Edward Cullen.<em>  
>I've wanted him since the day he wandered into the lunchroom on his first day this year. I wanted to immediately swoop in and show him around, be <em>that<em> guy. I barely managed a smile when he grinned at me after I picked up the pencil he dropped during biology. Trying repeatedly to muster up the courage to talk to him I failed every time. He was beautiful and smart and straight.  
>And I was just the pathetically-in-the-closet boy who lusted after him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Edward?"<br>I look over in time to see Chelsea lean forward in her very low cut top.  
>"Could you scoot over?"<br>"Sure, sorry." Shifting down puts me right in front of Alice, the hostess for the evening. She's prattling on to Emmett about the rules of Spin the Bottle. I thought the rule was to spin the bottle, apparently I was wrong. She keeps saying "You kiss whomever the bottle points to, no matter what."  
>He laughs and says, "If the bottle points me to sausage, I'm tappin' out."<br>"I'll kiss your boys, then," she says with a smirk.  
>"Who won't you kiss, Alice?" Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, says from beside Emmett.<br>"My brother," she says matter-of-factly as she points to Jasper.  
>Fucking hell, he looks good.<br>He's wearing jeans and a button down. His hair is its usual curly mess. My fingers twitch just looking at him. What I wouldn't give to touch him.  
>Since I met him in biology, I've wanted to talk to him. But he's so shy. So quiet. Anytime I tried to get his attention, dropping my pencil by his desk, bumping into him in the hall, no matter what I tried, he'd duck his head and disappear as fast as he could behind a book or into the crowd. Eventually, I just gave up. He obviously wasn't interested. Maybe someday I would find a boy who was as interested in me as I was in them. Only five more months until graduation then I'll be off to university and out of the closet.<br>I watch as Alice spins the bottle with gusto. She squeals when it lands on Bella, the Italian exchange student.  
>Alice settles herself on all fours and licks her lips.<br>"La bacio?" Bella asks.  
>"Si. Kiss Alice." Kate, the girl she's staying with, replies. Kate spent a year with Bella's family in Italy, and now Bella's staying here with her. I think Kate got the better end of the deal. Bella shyly smiles and leans forward into the circle as little Alice practically pounces. When they kiss, I hear several groans. I'm not sure what the big deal is, but as soon as their lips meet, you would think it was a solar eclipse. Alice gets a little carried away and I see her brother turn neon red. He's cute when he blushes. Rose finally yanks Alice away and chides her for being a kissing whore.<br>Bella laughs sweetly and whispers to Kate, "E'stato così buono." Remembering my Italian from last year's class, she seems to have liked the kiss, too.  
>Alice smiles at Bella with reddened cheeks similar to her brother's. Maybe I'm not the only gay kid in the room after all. It looks like Alice very much enjoyed herself.<br>Kate explains to Bella that it's her turn to spin, so she does with a big grin, all the while smiling at Alice. The bottle lands on me and I inwardly curse centrifugal force.  
>Bella's disappointment is brief as a catcall sounds from Emmett and I lean forward as quickly as humanly possible to kiss her. She tastes like cherry coke.<br>"Your turn, Eddie." I want to junk-punch Emmett. He chucks the half empty bottle of tequila at me and then does another shot. I look across the circle trying not to look like I'm gawking at Edward. I notice Alice is reapplying her cherry chapstick and eyeing Peter. Sweet lord, that girl has never met a stranger.  
>Looking around the circle I swallow hard. Jessica, Lauren, Chelsea, and Irina are all making eyes at me. If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were trying to get me to point the bottle at them on purpose.<br>_Fuck that._  
>I pour myself a preemptive shot. <em>Please don't land on a girl<em>, I chant over and over to myself.  
>Spinning with as much oomph as I can, I am kind of hoping it will land on me so I can do another shot and get the hell out of here. I promised Alice I'd stay until midnight and it's nearly that.<br>Time stops as I see the tip of the bottle rotate around the circle repeatedly. The din of the party slowly fades into the distance as I watch the bottle settle. Following the bottle, I raise my eyes. They lead me to criss-crossed blue jean clad legs and a blue cotton button down with the sleeves rolled up on toned arms. My eyes glance along the blonde hair sprinkled along the forearms that lead up to muscled arms and broad shoulders. Finally, my eyes land on a beautiful face with full, pouting lips, a stubbled jaw, and shocked, bright blue eyes.  
>I watch as his Adam's apple bobs with a deep swallow. He looks nervous, but a hint of a smile plays at his lips. Maybe he thinks I'll chicken out or he's praying I won't make Alice kiss him.<br>Emmett's making a joke about chapstick and I swear I hear a feminine voice curse. I know I should back down, I know I should do the shot and run, but this is my one chance.  
>I've wanted to kiss this guy since the moment I saw him and here I sit with a bottle of tequila pointing at him, giving me permission to take what I want.<br>Then I realize he's sitting up on his knees. He's coming to me.  
>I shift onto my knees and put my hands on either side of the bottle to push myself up. We both shuffle together on our knees until the bottle is between my knees and he's kneeling in front of me.<br>Nothing else matters as I watch him lick his lips, his eyes trained on mine. Putting my hand on his neck, curling my fingers, I lean forward to take my chance. He leans in toward me and closes his eyes. When my lips touch his, my eyes drift closed and I take a deep inhale through my nose. His scent is faintly sweet with a little salty nip. His full bottom lip is between mine and I open my mouth, my tongue lightly peeking out to taste him.  
>I hear him groan and his hand reaches out, finding my hand and hooking his fingers into mine. My hands lock into his hair, gripping him tightly and I breathe deeply, struggling to keep my wits as the world swirls around me. It's too much-his smell, his taste, his touch-yet, it's not enough. I feel my heart pounding hard against my ribs and a wash of dizziness. I have to pull away to catch my breath, but I don't want to let go.<br>He doesn't pull back right away when I do and I can see his mouth slightly parted, his body leaning toward mine. Half a second later, his eyes pop open and he registers what has happened. Glancing down, I can see a bulge in his pants that matches my own and I quirk an eyebrow at him. His cheeks are already flushed but his lips curl into a slow grin.  
>"That... was fucking hot." My reverie is broken by Rosalie's voice.<br>"Holy shit." Emmett and Rosalie were made for each other. "Where did that come from?"  
>"Now I know why people watch porn," I hear Kate say in a mock whisper to Alice who is beaming like a proud retriever.<p>

"Stupefacente," Bella murmurs. Amazing, indeed.

Sitting back with a laugh, I shift to try to cover my erection. It's a lesson in futility. My eyes roam the circle trying not to land on Jasper, but I can't help but look to see if he's freaking out. The bottle sits in the middle of the circle still pointing at him.  
>"I need a drink," he says and scrambles away from the circle.<br>"It's your turn!" Alice calls after him, but he just yells for her to take it. She smiles happily and spins again laughing when it lands on Emmett, who rubs his hands together like he's just been told he gets a second ice cream cone.  
>When everyone's laughing at Emmett's show of putting on Alice's chapstick, I sneak away to the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>He kissed me. Edward kissed <em>me<em>. And I don't think he hated it.  
>I know I didn't hate it.<br>Shifting myself in my jeans, I try to will my cock to behave._ Shit, that was hot._  
>I grab another beer out of the fridge.<br>"You okay?" His voice is honey drifting on the air.  
>"Sure." I pop up with my beer and offer him one. What does he want me to say?<br>"Thanks." He takes the beer, pulling the top off and slugging down several long pulls. Standing dumbfounded, I was the muscles in his neck as he swallows.  
>"So, that was not something I've done before." I am so stupid.<br>"Really?" He looks genuinely shocked. "You're good at it."  
>I don't respond. My brain can't seem to catch up to the situation.<br>"Are you sure you're okay, Jasper?"  
>I nod stupidly.<br>He takes another slow sip and then takes a step toward me.  
>His fingers wrap around my wrist. In the background I can hear the crowd in the living room counting down. "Jasper?"<br>"Yeah?" Is my witty reply. He's moving closer and I can't say I'm unhappy about it. The people in the living room begin to holler and cheer, yelling "Happy New Year!"  
>"May I?" He asks as he dips his head slightly.<br>Whatever he wants, I'll give.  
>"Please?" I beg as his lips softly touch mine.<br>Our lips meet and his body presses against mine. He feels strong and lithe, his hands weaving themselves into my hair. He tugs slightly and I open up to him allowing his tongue into my mouth. Tasting him now is even better than I had imagined and my arms wrap around his neck to pull him into me more. I don't want to let go. Ever.  
>We stay locked in our kiss until we're jerked apart by a crash from the living room and I hear Alice telling Tyler he's paying for our mother's lamp.<br>Groaning, I pull away with regret, but smile when he grins down at me.  
>"Happy New Year, Jasper."<br>As _Auld Lang Syne_ plays from the living room, I raise myself up on my toes and whisper "Buon Anno" before I capture his lips with mine

Deepening the kiss and tucking my hands into his hair I think, _It will be now._

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I hope you enjoyed this little goodie. Let me know what you think!**

**And I hope all of you have wonderful holiday kisses!**


End file.
